Harry Potter and the Battle for Azeroth
by RudeMinnesotan
Summary: Harry really didn't know what to expect when the Unspeakables called him in to help with 'something only he could do'... but a cursed computer? World hopping and dimension gateways? This wasn't it. As if being the Master of Death wasn't bad enough... World of Warcraft. Starts in Legion. Gen. Don't own.
1. Knowledge is Power

**Chapter 1 - "Knowledge is Power." **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

* * *

When the war finally ended, Harry did what everyone expected of him to do. He became an Auror after getting his NEWTs. He even started up a relationship again with Ginny, though it didn't last long. Maybe a few months before they split up again. They were both just too busy that they couldn't even conceive of having a relationship at that time. It was something they thought about maybe revisiting later.

Later never came for them, however.

Harry was a senior Auror when it happened. He had never thought anything of the title 'Master of Death', especially after he snapped the wand and put it back in Dumbledore's tomb. Then That Day happened and his whole life changed.

After waking up again, Ron informed him that somehow, even after he had been hit by yet another killing curse that he still had a heartbeat. He was still alive after dying AGAIN.

This happened 3 more times before Harry learned he needed to dodge better.

Oh, and maybe do some research on it? That may have been a good idea too.

But... Nothing bad was going on, so why should he bother?

Another few years passed and he saw his friends getting their first white and grey hairs and he wasn't. But maybe he just had good genes?

He didn't start up another relationship though, just in case.

Harry was promoted to Head Auror. His friends had 'laugh lines'. He still looked "20-ish"—mostly because he'd grown a beard.

More time passed. Ginny married. Teddy graduated. Ron and Hermione's kid, Rose, started at Hogwarts.

"I'unno mate, I think you should ask someone about this," Ron said, scratching at a beard that was starting to turn white on the edges, "Teddy is starting to look the same age as you."

And wasn't that a scary thought?

So Harry did, going to the one place he could think of.

The Department of Mysteries.

They had approached him after the third time he had died and not stayed dead, but Harry had brushed them off. Now, however, it seemed like a good idea.

... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ...

* * *

"I won't be a test subject," was the first thing that Harry said when an Unspeakable greeted him in the Ministry atrium.

"Hello to you too, Mr Potter, I am well, thank you for asking. I am called Pebble. I am aware it's a terrible name-if you will follow me?" The Unspeakable, someone of indeterminate gender, gestured towards the elevators for Harry to follow. He felt properly chastised by their words, despite the flat tone, and ducked his head, feeling sheepish.

"Sorry," he muttered, shuffling along behind the Unspeakable.

They got them an elevator alone. "It's all right," they stated, "I can understand your feelings. You won't be a test subject. At least, not in the way you are thinking."

Harry wasn't sure if that made him feel better or not.

"Since you agreed, my team and I have been researching what we can. Do you have all of the artifacts on you?"

Despite Harry not being able to see the Unspeakable's face because of their robes he could tell that they were smiling and trying to make Harry feel comfortable. It wasn't really working. He was just too nervous.

"I do, but I'm not giving them to you," he tried to say, but the Unspeakable interrupted.

"We just want to run some te… trials-"

"And you can't break 'em."

"We would never!" The Unspeakable sounded scandalized at the mere thought of destroying such priceless artifacts.

Harry felt somewhat mollified and moved to withdraw the Elder wand that had returned to him the first time he died, again, but Pebble gestured for him to wait.

The rest of the ride was in silence until they reached the Department of Mysteries.

... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ...

* * *

They hadn't lied. Harry didn't wind up being a test subject, at least not in the way that he was thinking. The Unspeakables did run some tests on him, asked him to do some things. He had to hold two weird looking rods while in just his briefs and cough which felt extremely weird.

(Harry told them afterward he was never going to do something like that again and they agreed that it wouldn't be necessary).

Something of interest was the way The Veil reacted to Harry, but the Unspeakables on Harry's 'case' deemed it a 'later' issue.

Things almost came to a screeching halt, one day, when Harry was greeted to the Department of Mysteries by a sword straight through the gut.

He'd been shocked, surprised, and worried. So far all of his deaths had been related to the Killing Curse. They wanted to know if physical death counted too. Knowing Harry would never agree to the testing, they decided to surprise him with it.

He didn't die, at least.

However, Harry was so angry he almost destroyed the department with a backlash of angry magic. A little surprising for someone in their mid-30s, accidental magic, but when his body was physically just barely past 20…

Harry didn't return for nearly two years, though corresponded with Pebble when they had questions he was willing to answer.

Until today.

... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ...

"What do you mean, 'something only I can do'?" queried Harry as he followed Pebble once again from the atrium of the ministry.

"Exactly that, Mr Potter," came the same androgynous reply. "I will explain more once we reach the offices."

Knowing the drill, Harry remained silent the rest of the way.

Once they reached the aforementioned offices though, Harry couldn't hold back an incredulous, "A computer?"

To be fair, said computer was in a heavily warded box the likes of which Harry assumed would have been used on something much more innocuous than a computer. Maybe one of the Horcruxes would have benefited from that box.

"This isn't just any computer, Mr Potter. This computer has been heavily spelled and cursed. Four Unspeakables have been lost to it already."

This response brought Harry up short, turning to look at Pebble before turning back to the computer.

"Okay, fair," he finally agreed, putting the wand back he hadn't even realized he'd drawn at Pebble's harsh tone. Well as harsh as Pebble could get anyway. "Wait…" Pebble's sentence finally registered, "Lost?"

"Yes."

"Are they dead?"

"We're not sure."

Harry didn't know how to respond to that.

"We have monitoring crystals," Pebble continued regardless, motioning to where there were, indeed, several crystals, "But they stopped responding soon after our people … went to the other world."

And wasn't that just a head scratcher?

"Ex-excuse, did you say 'other world'?"

"I did, Mr Potter."

Once more, Harry was speechless. Pebble continued.

"As far as we can tell, that computer is acting like a dimensional gateway between our world and another. We are calling this other world Azeroth."

"Why that?" Harry couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Because all we can see on the screen of the computer is the loading page for a computer game known as World of Warcraft. Our research shows that the 'World' in question is called Azeroth."

Harry nodded very slowly, looking between the now much scarier computer and then Unspeakable in front of him. "Right…" he dragged the word out, speaking is slowly and softly. "Okay," he added, still nodding as he looked between the computer and Pebble.

Finally, he ventured, "What does that have to do with me?"

"We want you to touch it." Pebble was completely blunt as if talking about what could be Harry's death was the same as talking about what one had for dinner the night before (delicious ramen, in Pebble's case).

"What!" Harry squawked, actually jumping back from the Unspeakable as if they would force him to do it right at that moment.

"Do I really need to repeat myself, Mr Potter?" Even though Pebble's tone of voice had barely changed throughout their entire conversation (and any conversations Harry had ever had with the Unspeakable) he could tell that they were annoyed with him.

"I-, no. I mean." Harry paused, cleared his throat and stopped his floundering about for words. English was hard some days. "What I meant to say was, 'Why do you want me to touch it?'"

"Ah," Pebble nodded, "Because we believe that you, Mr Potter, Master of Death, will be able to survive whatever is on the other side of this Gateway."

… … …

* * *

**AN: I decided I go the British route and not add a period to my titles, because I can and why the fuck not. My Grammarly, which is set to American English, didn't like it lol. **


	2. You are not Prepared

**Chapter 2 - "You are not prepared." **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

… … …

* * *

'How did Pebble even talk me into this?' Harry wondered to himself as he stared at all of the items laid out before him. It was everything, and then some, that Pebble, his account manager, and Hermione (with a few items from Luna-were those spectrespecs?) thought he would need on his next gre-.

Nope. He was not going to die. He can't die, remember?

At least that's what Harry was telling himself as he prepared to go Touch the Cursed Computer.

Once Pebble had his agreement, the Unspeakable had presented him with a typed list of all the things he should do before going ahead with ... it.

The first thing on the list had been updating his will.

When he informed his account manager WHY, exactly, he was doing that, the goblin became startlingly helpful, suggesting to Harry a cache of weapons that were apparently in the main family vault.

It was scary and disturbing. Did the goblin want him to die?

(No the goblin didn't, but if Harry knew the real answer, he'd probably be more scared.)

Updating his will required him to have a talk with Teddy, Hermione, and Ron. That wasn't fun at all. Teddy got all quiet and sad, turning his perfected puppy dog eyes on him, while Hermione just raged while crying.

It was mostly the fact that he could die, or disappear forever, that they didn't like the most.

Which made sense, Harry couldn't begrudge them that. He did, however, had a grudge when Hermione started smacking him over the head with a pillow.

After she had finished raging at him, Hermione settled down to help him as much as possible. The first thing she did was charm a few bags like her beaded purse from years ago during their hunt for the Horcruxes. These ones were much nicer though because they could attach to a belt.

They made him feel vaguely like Batman.

He also had a backpack, sturdy thing in brown that Hermione had charmed out to the nines. Harry was pretty sure it could survive a muggle bomb. If anything else, IT would come back from the Other World he was going to.

Slowly, Harry began packing everything together.

He had several sets of clothes that were outfitted together in cloth, and leather-this had been another suggestion from his account manager which was strangely supportive, even though some of the pieces the goblin had suggested looked really weird.

Most everything was stored into the backpack, which was expanded so large Harry was worried he might tip inside of it and get lost, except for his belt bags which went, obviously, on his belt.

Potions, Clothes, Books, Money, Weapons, the random stuff from Luna—was that a necklace?-… Everything was packed and ready to go.

The last item left was a thin sword in a shiny, blue metal. It had been in his family vaults... He could fit it onto his belt too, hanging from a hip, but ...Unsure, Harry just stuffed it into the backpack too and looked around his house.

It was with a heavy sigh that he disapparated to the Ministry, feeling that may be the last time he saw his house. Pebble met him in the atrium, as per usual.

"Mr Potter," the Unspeakable greeted, a smile just showing within the hood of their robes. "Is everything in order?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, shrugging the shoulder that held his bag. Pebble turned led the way down to the Department of Mysteries.

"Any troubles?" Pebble's voice rarely rose above a monotone, but for some reason, Harry thought he could hear the amusement in their voice right now. As if Pebble knew something he didn't...

"Hermione hit me with a pillow," Harry replied, thoughtful for more than one reason.

Pebble just hummed in response, but Harry definitely felt that the Unspeakable was laughing at him. Asshole. It may be a pillow, but it still hurt.

They were silent the rest of the way down to the Department. Once they reached it, Pebble held out their hand expectantly, but Harry stared in confusion.

With a put upon sigh, Pebble explained. "May I look over the items you plan to bring? We want to check to make sure that you brought everything, and verify the spells and enchantments."

"Oh-oh. That ... makes sense." Harry passed over his bag and then took the pouches off of his belt and set them on the table that stood between them.

There are several long minutes where Pebble went through all the little bits of his stuff, adding some more charms to them-and really, wasn't this overkill? Harry had no faith that this thing would work and kind of expected that he would just disappear after he touched that Cursed Thing, but… Well, maybe he wasn't the only one. His account manager may think the same thing, maybe.

Eventually, his items were returned to him. He went through the motions of putting everything back on. When he was finished, Pebble held a bracelet out to him.

"This is linked to our monitoring crystals," the Unspeakable explained. Harry pulled the bracelet on and once that was done, Pebble tapped the bracelet with their wand twice and then Harry on the head once. "And now they're linked to you."

Harry shuddered at the feel of the magic going over him but shook it off like a dog would water. "All right," he nodded, again, as agreeable as he can.

"Are you ready, Mr Potter?" Pebble led him to the room they set up with the computer. The screen was glowing an eerie green and Harry really hoped those monsters on there wouldn't actually be in this other world... this... Azeroth.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," was Harry's reluctant reply. Pebble nodded this time, their hood showing the movement, and then the Unspeakable left the room.

Pebble's flat voice came into the room he was in saying, "Whenever you're ready, Mr Potter."

Harry turned to the computer and gathered his courage. He had faced down Voldemort. He had walked to his death. This was just a little dimension hopping, right? No big deal... right?

He took two steps forward and dropped his hand on the monitor. The world swirled around him and then he was gone.

'This is definitely magical travel,' Harry felt as he hurtled through dimensions. He was tossed and turned, thrown about like a ragdoll. For all that he was older now, he still never figured out how to travel well magically.

When he landed, because he did eventually land, it was face first in the dirt.

Harry sputtered, rubbing a hand over his mouth—which he got dirt in, of course, gosh, how embarrassing.

The sounds around him were disconcerting… It sounded like… fighting…

Harry lifted his head and the sight that greeted him caused him to scream.

Like a little girl.

… … …

* * *

**AN: Yaay, Azeroth! (I'm sorry this is such a tiny chapter, I don't know what's wrong with me lol). **


	3. What manner of creatures ARE you?

**Chapter 3 - "What manner of creatures ARE you?" **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: Don't take this too seriously. I don't. **

… … …

* * *

It only took about 3 seconds for his screaming to alert the FUCKING DEMON that was standing in front of him to his presence. Instincts were the only thing that helped Harry avoid the axe that threatened to decapitate him.

Even though he hadn't died to a sword from the gut, he wasn't ready to test a limb being cut off. Or his head. Definitely no.

Harry screamed again as the axe came down nearly cut off his Harry Jr and forced himself to his feet. A flick of the wrist and his wand was in his hand and then he threw off several spells at the demon thing that was trying to kill him. Thankfully, it wasn't anything like a troll with magic resistant skin and a reducto cruse to the head downed his foe.

It was quickly replaced by several more.

Using every ounce of will that he had, Harry didn't scream again. Instead, he started to throw out more spells. He noticed quickly the stunning spells weren't doing much and went to more... permanent solutions.

Just as Harry had killed another giant, axe-wielding demon, he turned to throw off another spell and couldn't contain his shriek.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Harry had finally noticed that he wasn't the only person fighting off the demons or the giant monsters made out of green, glowing rocks.

The thing he was pointing his wand at though didn't look like the demons-there was a color scheme difference. This... thing... looked like an owl and a bear had a baby, then some antlers were thrown on for fun.

"Oh, I'm gonna be sick..." Harry muttered quietly, getting bumped by a purple-skinned person running past him. The person was running up to another person who had... bones? flying around them? and then... there were leaves and green light?

What the fuck kind of magic was this?

Harry's next thought vanished as he had to defend himself yet again. In no time at all, the shock was slowly replaced by adrenaline and he lost himself to the rhythm of battle.

He had been trying to kill one of the giant rock monsters he'd heard one of the other people call an 'infernal' when it happened.

Harry hadn't thought much about the glowing green ground he was standing on, even as he started to get tired and achy. It was only after he fell down with a groan that he realized he had died... again.

He was barely aware of what happened before he sat up with a gasp, one hand still holding his wand and the other clutching his chest.

"Hey, you okay?" A man wearing huge metal shoulder pads and armour came up to Harry, offering him a hand up. Taking it, Harry nearly flew into the much larger man who was apparently way stronger than him.

"UH," Harry began, "No! I'm not okay! I just DIED!" he motioned to the ground he had just been laying on. Good thing he didn't look down.

The man, clearly some type of warrior judging by that absolutely massive sword he was holding, looking at Harry in confusion.

"Well, yeah, but that's okay. Eremel," He pointed to the woman with green hair and vaguely purple skin just as she transformed into the owl-bear-with-antlers-hybrid, something that almost made Harry fall over again when he saw it, "used Rebirth on you." The warrior continued, "So you're okay now."

The man clapped Harry on the shoulder, causing the wizard to stumble, "Come on! Let's get back to the fight! And remember not to stand in the bad stuff." The warrior yelled a random fighting call and then charged ridiculously fast at a demon with wings and swung his sword.

"What is this place!?" Harry cried, high pitched, looking to the ground and jumping away when it started to glow green again. Then he yelped and threw an overpowered bombarda at the Infernal in front of him.

The spell impacted and actually managed to completely destroy the arm of the creature. Harry was pretty proud of that and started throwing a few more of the same spell until the monster completely fell apart.

Harry was starting to feel good about himself and the situation again and jumped forward to stand next to a red-haired human who was throwing what looked like ice from her hands at the monsters.

Just as he was about to engage her in some friendly banter, a blue-skinned demon, similar yet different from the ones they were fighting against, rushed past him and his casting friend to intercept a blow on their shield.

Harry, once more terrified, shrieked. Especially when he saw the ground beneath his feet start glowing gold and yellow. He jumped off the ground and skid in the sand, nearly twisting his ankle in the process.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" Harry's voice hurt from the octave it reached with that question.

The caster turned to him in confused concern as the demon intercepted another swing on their shield.

"I am Haquar! By the light, your magic is fearsome!" The voice sounded female, for all that the accent was strange. So, she. She then swung her giant... was that a fucking MACE? At the demon and it flew a few feet in the air before falling, no longer moving.

This... being? Turned to Harry then and offered him a hand up. Harry, terrified out of his mind once more, took the hand. She pulled him easily to his feet just like that warrior guy had earlier.

"Why were you scared by her consecrate?" The caster asked, taking some food and water out of a pouch on her belt.

"Her what?" Harry responded, staring at the blue-skinned demon's glowing eyes.

Haquar, clearly feeling a little uncomfortable by the little human's staring, excused herself and ran back into the fight.

"Her-..." The caster stopped and stared. "You've never fought with a paladin before?" She tossed aside her glass, watching it vanish into magic in the air.

"I-..." Harry watched the glass as well, letting out a little whimper. "I need to sit down."

As he moved to do just that, the ... witch? That was magic, so she had to be a witch. So the witch stopped him. "Nope, no can do. We just got a message from Khadgar, we need to head up the hill and kill the eredar there."

"What's an eredar…" Harry whimpered, even as she grabbed his arm, and hauled him along with a huge group of other people who were all still fighting. They moved up a hill, Harry skidding in the sand, not used to the pace that this woman was setting.

Eventually, she dropped his arm and he continued at his own speed.

When he reached the top, the giant demon was the most terrifying thing he had seen yet that day. It was HUGE! His knees wobbled for half a second, unable to handle all of the shocks of the day, but only until the adrenaline started to pump again.

Around him, everyone was shouting and screaming as they all worked together to defeat this thing. It was empowering, maybe quite literally! So Harry ran forward and started to throw off his own spells, faster than he ever had before. Someone who was busy slashing at the monster in the back with a pair of daggers looked at Harry like he was crazy. After all, why did Harry move up so close? And why was he standing in that purple...

A few minutes passed before Harry woke up again. Had he really just died... AGAIN!? There was a tiny little creature in white who reminded him of Flitwick back home, but female, who was throwing her hands up in the air, then other people were sitting up like he just had. Below them were bones. Harry looked under himself.

Sure enough. Bones.

He screamed again and bolted off of them, running to catch back up with the group.

Small packs of people were running around to what could only be described as portals, doing something that caused them to basically explode in on themselves. Others were attacking more demons and that's where Harry decided to go as well.

To be honest, Harry wasn't sure why he continued to fight. He hadn't even bothered trying to look around to see if there was a place he could hide or something.

It boiled down to: He could help, so he did. It must be that Saving People Thing Hermione had always spoken about.

In the background, Harry could hear some kind of conversation going on, but the group he was currently fighting with just kept trying to kill the demon. A huge woman with huge shoulder armour and robes showed up at that point, swinging huge, round blades and quickly dispatched the demon.

Those near him muttered something about 'Wardens' but, seeing as Harry was clueless, he just took that moment to take a breath.

"Here." Another tiny female, which looked like his old professor, tapped him on the leg. She held out a cup and piece of bread similar to what that witch was eating before. "This will help."

"Thanks..." Harry took the items, looking at them from a few angles before shrugging and eating quickly.

"You're welcome!" squeaked the tiny Flitwick-look-alike, but with no beard, hurrying away to go back to the fighting. A floating table was left in her wake that others seemed to be taking food and drinks from as well.

He finished quickly, actually feeling better, and just dropped the cup, watching it disappear into magic again. That... was super cool and he kind of wanted to learn the spell.

A quick glance around showed most everyone congregating in one area, so Harry followed over. His heart was still thudding in his ears, and he thought he had seen a giant panda walking around earlier, but he was trying not to think too hard about it.

"What's going on?" Harry tapped the shoulder of a woman with grey hair. She was actually wearing robes like his own, but he was pretty sure she had horns. He wasn't sure how to react to that, so he didn't.

"We have to take the gateway up to the ship," The woman said giving Harry a glance before looking back forward. They seemed to be working on a turn based system so Harry just queued up with everyone else.

A few silent moments passed and Harry leaned forward again. "I'm Harry," he said to the grey-haired woman, offering a smile.

"... Nice to meet you," she replied, brushing off her tabard before offering a gloved hand, "I'm Orchard."

Harry took her hand but didn't shake it, just staring. "Like... with apples?"

Now it was her turn to look confused, slowly pulling back her hand.

"You know... Apple orchar-nevermind." Harry waved off the comment, feeling his neck heat in embarrassment. The woman just smirked and looked forward again.

When it was Harry's turn to use the Gateway, which looked disturbingly similar to the Veil of Death, only purple and scarier, Harry hesitated.

The tall, dark blue-skinned person with a giant bow shoved him through it.

His terrible luck with magical travel, coupled with the shove, caused him to skid across the floor until he smacked into a wall.

"Ow..." Harry groaned, curling up into a ball.

The same dark blue-skinned person-and did they have hooves?-walked out of the gateway perfectly normal. They walked over to him and offered him a hand. Experience said to not take the hand, but Harry wasn't thinking clearly and took it anyway. This time he did smack into the person's chest, the purple and green cloth that covered the mail armour did not make it soft, even though now he could tell they were probably a she.

"Come," came a surprisingly deep voice, causing Harry to question his assessment of 'she', the person steadying him with firm, calloused hands. "We must go defeat Mephistroth." She gave his shoulder a surprisingly gentle pat and then pulled out her bow and started to shoot.

Harry watched her leave and heard a strange noise leave his throat when he noticed her tail. Her fucking tail. What the...

"Don't stand around Harry," Orchard was carefully placing what could only be a bomb with the help of the owl-bear-with-antlers-hybrid he'd seen before. "Help get out the rest of these arcane bombs."

Being given a direct order like that, even from someone he'd just met, helped. Harry did as he was told, flicking his wand out to levitate one of the bombs into an indicated position.

The person with the bow defended their group from some crazy little creatures, soon joined by three other people with bows and a pair of wolves. It was a weird double set of what appeared to be male and female of the same... species is a good word.

With Harry's magic, the bombs were quickly set up. The group then moved forward to attack the creature.

Monster.

'Monster' was a much better word.

It was huge, it was glowing blue, and it was covered in armour that made what that warrior was wearing earlier look like a frilly, little dress! His steps faltered for half of a second before he jumped right into the fray.

At one point, Orchard grabbed him by the backpack that he was amazingly was still wearing and hauled him out of some purple stuff on the ground. A flash of light flew over his head in the next moment as she glared at him.

"Don't stand in that stuff. You'll die." Then she was back to throwing what looked like dark balls of energy at the monster.

Harry looked down at the ground and sure enough, there was something violently purple. Jumping back, he looked at Orchard, then was distracted by what was definitely a panda this time.

Once more, Harry yelled-his heart couldn't handle this, truly. It was bound to burst.

Thankfully, the fight was just about done by then. He heard someone talking, but could only barely hear them before he felt himself being whisked away by yet another new form of magical travel.

And, as per usual, Harry landed in a heap.

He was the only one to do so.

"I hate this," Harry muttered as he just stayed face down in the hard dirt and grass.

The same voice that had been talking to them periodically throughout the entire endeavor was speaking over Harry's head.

"...prematurely," that voice said before being joined by another.

"We have won this day," this voice was a lot deeper than the other one and Harry forced his head to turn to look.

Apparently, Harry had one last scream left in him because he let it out upon seeing the horned, winged, hooved, green glowing monstrosity that was talking to the old-young man in blue.

It was finally too much.

Harry passed out.

... ... ...

* * *

**AN: Nearly all eluded to toons are my guildies. Named characters are also my guildies. They gave me permission to use their characters. The mages are not guildies, however. Though I'm sure one of them has an alt... Also, Grammarly hates that I'm switching between British-English and American-English, lol. **


End file.
